Headassery
by hentaiftw66
Summary: Just a little bit of headassery to keep my writing skills from getting too rusty. The prompts I post here will either come from my groupchat or instagran memes
1. Ch. 1: Gay Stoners

**To any readers that have read one if my other stories, this is just a side project that will keep me writing in my time of writer's block and my lack of free time to ponder what to write in regards to lone wolf. Don't take anything in here seriously, any prompts put in here originate from- as the story's name implies - headassery from a groupchat I'm in with my best friends. I hope you all enjoy.**

One day on two separate sides if the Heights Alliance dorms, two separate students were challenged with the same dilemma.

Izuku Midoriya sat with two of his trusted friends, Ochako Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui. Our green haired protagonist was having romantic troubles and sought the two young women for advice seeing as their own relationship seemed to have no problems what so ever. Normally Izuku would struggle greatly with expressing his feelings, however...

"Shouto and I have been dating for like two months, but I feel like our relationship is going no where, and I'm worried that I'm frustrating him, and I'm afraid he's going to leave me, and I don't want him to leave me, and..."

Izuku knew of his troubles expressing his feelings, so he took to habitually smoking weed. And right now he was incredibly high, which just so happens to be the reason why he didn't consult his other close friend Tenya Iida.

On the other side of the dorms sat Shouto Todoroki with his best friend Momo Yaoyorozu and her girlfriend Kyouka Jiro. Todoroki had similar problems in regards to expressing his feelings and discovered the same solution that Izuku did. Drugs.

"He's going to leave me, he's going to leave me, he's going to leave me, he's going to leave me..." Todoroki had been on repeat for about 5 minutes.

"Shouto calm down. Midoriya isn't going to leave you." Momo said trying to placate her distressed friend.

"Our relationship hasn't progressed at all in the two months, he hasn't made any moves to progress our relationship, there's no way he isn't going to leave me." Shouto anxiously rambled.

"Shouto think about it. You've seen how detailed and in depth Midoriya's notes are. He's a perfectionist. He's probably waiting for the perfect way to take things to the next level with you. You just need to be a little patient is all." Momo calmly responded while Kyouka nodded in agreement.

"That definitely sounds like something nerd boy would do." the punk girl stated matter of factly. Shouto thought about it, before realizing the couple was right. He thanked them before leaving and heading to the kitchen.

For munchies.

"Aw Deku, I'm sure Todoroki won't leave you. Sometimes relationships just take time to develop." Ochako said, trying to be patient with her best friend.

Tsuyu however was having none of Izuku's ramblings. So she slapped him in the face with her tongue.

"Midoriya, have you considered sharing your drugs with Todoroki?" the frog girl asked.

As soon as the question left Tsuyu's mouth, Izuku's bloodshot eyes widened. He gave both of them a quick hug and shouted his thanks as he left the room to head to Todoroki's room. But first he went to the kitchen.

For munchies.

Unbeknownst to the two now sober, but still hungry, heroes in training, they both had the same destination. The two gays had tunnel vision and neither of them realized the other was their until their hands collided when reaching for the refrigerator door.

"S-shouto."

"Izuku."

The two gays said simultaneously. Both blushed frantically and sputtered their awkward apologies. Izuku however grabbed his overpowered boyfriend's hand as he remembered Tsuyu's advice.

"Izuku." Shouto whispered in shock.

"I-i know this is going fast but .. Would you wanna share this cart?" Izuku said as he pulled out his dab pen with a new full gram cart. Shouto looked at his boyfriend in shock before pulling him into a hug.

"I would love to share that cart with you Izuku."

Momo, Kyouka, Ochako, and Tsuyu all looked at the gayness from around the corner and they all had one single thought.

'_Awww, this is nice._'

However all good things must come to an end, as none other than Tenya Iida himself walked around the corner.

"Midoriya! Todoroki! Are you holding drugs!? How shameful! I must confiscate them immediately!" the robotic class president shouted.

Izuku then proceeded to take a massive hit from his pen before passing it to Shouto, picking him up princess style, and shouting "FUCK THE POLICE!" as he activated 20% of full cowling in order to give him the headstart he would need to escape the class president. Iida gave chase, but would eventually lose them. The two gays hid in the one spot he would never expect them to be in. Midoriya's own room. Izuku and Todoroki then proceeded to get incredibly stoned for the sixth time that day and cuddled the day and night away.

**Prompt one is done. I devised this little short story from one single sentence of headassery from my groupchat and I hope you guys enjoyed. Have a nice day and remember Hentai is the one true god.**


	2. Ch 2: Manly Gays

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu became fast friends after their match in the sports festival. How could they not? They had similar quirks, they both held manliness in the same high regard, they were both incredibly passionate, the both had the same sharp teeth. It's almost like they were different skins for the same character in a video game.

Needless to say they were also great sparring buddies. Both of them had similar fighting styles, but had different classmates to pick up pointers from which allowed them to get the best of both worlds when they sparred.

Tetsutetsu picked stuff up from Itsuka Kendo and Sen Kaibara. Kirishima picked stuff up from Mashirao Ojiro and Mezo Shoji. As a matter of fact Tetsutetsu just sent Kirishima flying back with a palm strike he learned from Kendo. Kirishima retaliated by closing the distance between the two using foot work he learned from Ojiro and took Tetsutetsu down with a grapple he learned from Shoji.

"Nice take down man. You really got ne good there." Tetsutetsu complimented.

"You did really good with that palm strike too bro. It really knocked the wind out of me." Kirishima replied to his 1-b counterpart as the highfived and then slapped each other's ass.

Another thing they have in common is that they are both raging homosexuals with hardcore and incredibly manly feelings towards one another.

"He Tetsutetsu." Kirishima called out as hard boy 2 looked over. "No homo, but I'm so in gay with you dude."

Tetsutetsu's eyes widened before he gave a soft smile and hugged Kirishima. "Not to be gay dude, but I'm so homo for you."

The new couple then proceeded to cry tears of testosterone as they learned that they felt the same way. Kirishima then proceeded to use the same take down once more to take things to the ground. They then proceeded to share some very manly kisses.


End file.
